


Cliché with Bae

by NakuNakuNoMi



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1 bed trope, Alcohol, Blind Date, Cliche, Completed, Confessions, Consent is Sexy, Cuddles, F/M, FWB, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Fluffyness, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Kisses, Multi, Not a lot tho, Nothing explicit, Other, Pranks, Requests, Romance, Safe For Work, Set Up, Soft Kisses, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, Tumblr writing, accidental confessions, always happy endings, barfight, catcalling, cliches in cliches, even if its just kissing, fluffy nonsense, friends be matchmakers, intoxicated state, kids be wary, noncon flirting, overused plots, sfw, slight angst, slight suggestive themes, we deserve fluff, zoro is dad when it comes to chopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Follower event on tumblr! 9 One Piece reader inserts with all a very cliché prompt! Usually very fluffy, sometimes maybe a little angsty, all safe for work!My followers chose the characters, I will update the tags as I add more chapters and more characters. If a relationship is tagged, it is in!(follow me on tumblr @NakuNakuNoMi if you want to be able to choose characters for the next events UwU)
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Original Female Character(s), Akainu | Sakazuki/Reader, Akainu | Sakazuki/You, Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 204





	1. 1 - Crocodile x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - Overhearing someone has feelings for you  
> character: Crocodile  
> First time writing croco-boi I hope I do him justice!

He hadn’t meant to stop and listen. He actually was on his way to something way more important. But when he heard your familiar soft voice speak up in frustration from the room where the Bananawanis were fed, he just had to stop, telling himself it was just to make sure you were okay. After all, his beloved pets could be vicious and he should’ve known better than to make his assistant handle feeding time. But you had insisted, telling him you found it therapeutic to do, and that you loved the animals just as much as he did. But well, he would lie if he’d say he wasn’t a little bit concerned for your safety and thus he had stopped and listened, just to hear what you were saying, ready to bust in and safe you from his pets, if it needed be. Of course, he’d be denying that he checked up on you, only half a lie since he did intend to do something else. You were just a little bit too distracting.

_“I don’t get it… he hires me, clearly not needing an assistant, cause he keeps an eye on everything himself. So I think, hmmm, maybe he’s interested. Gets me gifts, makes sure I don’t do dangerous stuff, even wanted me to stay away from you lovely bananababies.”_

You smooched the smaller bananawani’s face a little bit, something that the beast would normally chomp someone’s head off for, but for some reason, it stayed still, contently nomming on the food you brought it earlier, letting you pet its rough leathery skin and smoosh its face. It was quite the sight that would have made Crocodile chuckle if he wasn’t so focussed on the things you were saying.

It was clear you were talking about him. And well, you were right in your observations, he had noticed you in the casino, clearly feeling uncomfortable with whoever your company was that had dragged you there. He usually couldn’t care less about who was in his establishments and whether they were enjoying themselves or not, but there was something about you that had pulled him in, and he had made some of the staff go over to you so you could ‘escape’ from your company and get some rest.

Whatever happened after had been a real rollercoaster of emotions, from relief to terror about leaving them behind, to confusion to ultimately even more confusion when the staff had told you that Sir Crocodile himself had offered you to stay the night so you wouldn’t have to return to an uncomfortable and possibly dangerous situation. An offer you couldn’t refuse, after all, anything was better than going back inside, and on top of that, who would dare to say no to Sir Crocodile.

You didn’t even see him the very first days, but staff had told you you could stay around as long as you wanted. You didn’t want to impose on them, but after ditching your company, you didn’t really have anywhere else to go to and stayed a couple of days. You only met Crocodile a handful of times before he offered you to stay and live in the mansion, in exchange for being his secretary. It was a strange offer, but at the time, you didn’t know any better and had accepted. The life you had been leading for the past couple of days was much better than how you had been living before, and the small tasks Crocodile made you do were not even close to the amount of work you had to do before. It was well worth it.

It was months later now, you regularly spending time with your boss and finding yourself enjoying his company a lot more than you had initially anticipated. And you had thought because of his strange actions, offering you a job and a new home, making sure you weren’t in need of anything, getting you gifts that you were sure of were extremely expensive, and every now and then he had been extremely pleasant company if he had the time to relax in between his work, so you thought that he might be feeling the same way. Yet he had made no moves or advances at all, keeping quite some physical distance. It confused you and made you feel insecure, maybe he did all of that out of pity? Then again, he didn’t seem like the person to do so much for someone out of pity. You didn’t know anymore, and that had lead up to the conversation you were now having with the bananawani.

 _“But he does keep his distance… so I don’t know, I clearly have fallen for him and it’s getting harder and harder to hide it around him, he sees right through people, y’know? And well, I don’t want him to hate me, or even fire me, I kind of like the life here. So I guess I should wait until I get over it. But God knows how long that is going to take... “_ You sighed deeply, giving the gator another piece of meat before continuing your rant, the animal almost nodded as it grabbed the meat, and you took it as an encouragement to keep talking.

 _“My sweet wani, why must feelings and love always be so complicated?” Y_ ou lovingly patted the banana shape on its head _. “I wish I could just go up to him and tell him: Sir, I really love you, but y’know.. without facing the consequences. I am just absolutely terrified, and I’d never do that, just imagine,_ ” you nervously chuckled to yourself, _“I might just as well pack up all my stuff and go live in the streets somewhere.”_

It was all Crocodile had to hear. Of course, he had been interested in you, from the very moment you first captured his attention in the casino without even knowing it. After that, in the first times you met, he was sure that there was something there he had never felt before. He absolutely hated it, no time for love in his line of work, but couldn’t keep you out of his mind, so decided to keep you around, as a secretary, a selfish way to make sure you were safe and not going off with some other men that would do nothing but break your heart.

After all this time, there was no denying that he had feelings for you too, but he had kept his distance. For one, he didn’t want to scare you away or make you feel as if he was using his position of power to simply get what he wanted, which was you, but he was far above misusing his power to such an end. And besides that, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted a relationship at all. Having feelings did not mean one must act upon them.

Overhearing this did change the game. He didn’t want to impose himself on you, but hearing that you were basically frustrated by him not making any advances… he’d be more than willing to fulfill your request. And thus, he casually entered the Bananawani enclosure, pretending he hadn’t been listening for all this time, already decided whatever work he was going to do could wait for him.

You jerked your head up the moment you heard the door open up, and your eyes widened at the sight of your boss walking into the room. You felt your cheeks heat up immediately: had he overheard what you were saying? Because in that case, you might just fling yourself in the gator pool as their next snack. You were so embarrassed already, and he had yet to say a word. You, on the other hand, started stammering half-sentences and words in order to come up with an excuse for what he might have heard as well as the fact that you were just shamelessly petting the creatures he had warned you multiple times to just feed and leave because they could get vicious.

 _“ehm.. Sir...I, I don’t know if you… ehm.. I.. no… you, I just… ehm”_. You stood up, giving the gator one more pat on his banana as it retreated back into the water, content with all the attention it had gotten, and also slightly intimidated by the man who was now only mere inches away from you, his taller figure towering over yours.

 _“You just…?”_ there was some amusement in his voice that you had rarely heard before. At this point, you were sure he overheard you and you weren’t sure whether to laugh nervously or cry. Other than the slight amusement, you couldn’t read his expression at all. Was he mad and about to fire you? Did he think you were disrespectful? Ungrateful? Did he just think it was hilarious someone like you could fall for someone like him? That you even hoped you had a chance?

You let your head hang low. _“I am sorry Sir Crocodile. I know… I know that what I said was very inappropriate… can… could you please forgive m-”._ Before you could even finish your sentence you felt the cold metal of his hook under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. You could feel your legs shaking but complied, there was no way you could not do as he said.

 _“Don’t tell me you’re about to take your words back y/n. It’d be a shame if you didn’t feel comfortable enough to be honest towards the person you claim to love.”_ You were turning even redder now, not sure what he even meant, not sure what exactly to reply. You were completely speechless and overwhelmed, but also relieved, as he did not seem to be angry at you. Maybe you wouldn’t have to pack your bags just yet. The smallest of smiles formed on his lips as he discarded the cigar that was in between them, still waiting on your reply.

_“I… no, Sir. I did mean what I said. It just wasn’t meant for your ears. -Yet. I am sorry.”_

_“No need to be sorry, if anything I need to apologize for making you feel as if you would not be good enough.”_

At this point, you noticed how close his face was to yours, he had leaned down, but not even intimidatingly so, it felt almost...tender. You kept staring into his light eyes and just stammered, not sure to think up coherent sentences anymore, let alone get them over your lips. Not that that was necessary anymore as they were soon too occupied by those of Crocodile. You were pretty sure your legs gave in completely and you would have fallen to the ground during the kiss, if it wasn’t for the strong hand that was now wrapped around your waist, supporting your lower back.

The kiss was short, crocodile made sure not to overwhelm you with too much all of a sudden, which was a good idea cause the moment he broke away and straightened up a little, you could only stare at him and blink. A slight grin spread across his features, obviously pleased with the reaction he had provoked, and he wondered what other reactions he’d be able to get out of you now that you had taken this step to start an entirely new kind of relationship between the two of you.

_“Change out of your work clothes and meet me at my study in half an hour. Work can wait. We’re going for dinner.”_


	2. Ace x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Spin the bottle  
> Character: Ace

Party nights on the Moby Dick weren’t that frequent. Mostly because it was a big crew, and a lot of alcohol needed to be stocked for such a night, and with copious amounts of alcohol, came copious amounts of bad decisions and stupid adventures and actions that were better left in the dark, but there’s always that one person who is not drunk enough, will not forget what happens and will rub everyone’s embarrassing moments right into everyone’s hungover faces the next day.

You were one of those people. You drank along, for fun, but saw no appeal in actually getting completely wasted. It only gave you headaches, and as one of the few ladies on the ship, you just wanted to be a little careful. After all most of the crew could be complete idiots especially when they drunk one too many, and you didn’t want to get into any shenanigans you’d regret the next morning. Pleasantly buzzed was the farthest you would go.

And that was what you were at right now. It was already getting pretty late, and some of the men had started some drinking games, to add fuel to the fire you guessed, asking you to be the judge so you could at least join in on the fun. You had to admit, you were being a terrible judge. Not that anyone had actually asked you for game-deciding decisions, it was more a symbolic role so you wouldn’t have to be sitting to the side, but well, you were mostly focussed on one of your crewmates instead of the games.

The crewmate in question was laughing, and the sight in itself made your stomach flip. Portgas D. Ace, the most popular subject of your dreams and daydreams, but you figured he was many a lady’s dream. You were not sure how one person could be so beautiful, so strong, so funny and so humble. If only you could tell him that, cause every time you interacted you were reduced to the most embarrassing version of yourself, saying the most stupid things, and giggling as if you were a twelve-year-old schoolgirl and not a full-grown woman. It frustrated you to no end, and you had tried so many times to look tough and confident, but the moment he smiled in your direction, you’d melt and become a stuttering, blushing mess. Not a good look for a pirate.

You were drinking a little more, just to try and fit in, just to keep your mind from wandering towards the freckled pirate, but to little avail. You wished it was late enough to excuse yourself, but if you retreated to your hammock now, there surely would be some questions and you had no intention of dealing with that either.

“ _So y/n, are you in?_ ” You blinked a couple of times. Lost in thoughts way too deep, you had no longer been paying attention to their game, nor their conversation. Assuming they wanted you to play judge on yet another silly drinking game, you mindlessly nodded but got suspicious when the whole circle started cheering, and you could’ve sworn some turned a little red. You blamed it on the alcohol but felt your stomach fill up with dread when everyone filled a circle, and Tatch finished his bottle only to place it in the middle of the circle.

 _“Wait… what are you guys playing now?”_ You frowned, your brain had already made the connection, but you were in denying. Surely a bunch of pirates would not be playing a drunken, hormonal teenager kind of game?

_“Spin the bottle y/n! You agreed like five seconds ago! Are you having too much sake?”_

You laughed in response, denying that you had too much alcohol and firing the accusation of drinking too much right back at all the surrounding pirates that could only laugh in response as well, but you felt some panic rising up as well. The men may be more than drunk enough to participate in such a game, but at this point your decision to stay pretty sober felt like a dumb one because you could definitely use some liquid encouragement to kiss any of them.

Okay, it was only a kiss, but depending on who the bottle landed on, it could lead to some relentless teasing the coming days if someone remembered, and things like this definitely get remembered. Or it could land on Ace, and even though the chance was minimal, you didn’t know what you would do in that case. You’d kill for an opportunity to kiss him, but this was not the way you had intended it to go and if the bottle happened to land on him, his reaction could possibly break your heart, and you were sure you were not ready for that.

Your hand trembled as you leaned forward to spin the bottle reluctantly, the pirates surrounding you in the rest of the circle laughing loudly, blaming too much sake for your shaking hands. You grinned at them just as nervously, letting them think that was so much easier and so much better than letting them know you were scared shitless of the bottle actually landing on...

…. Ace. The bottle landed on Ace and there were loud cheers from the rest of the crew as the two of you locked eyes. Your heart was beating so fast you were pretty sure it was ready to jump out of your chest and jump overboard, and honestly, you were ready to follow suit. Ace seemed to need a moment to register what was happening, looking at the bottle and you a couple of times, his mouth slightly open, and his freckled cheeks turning redder every time his eyes met yours in this little back and forth.

Then he was pushed forward by one of the crewmates sitting next to him, and simultaneously you felt some strong hands pushing you towards the center of the circle as well, you stumbled forward, surprised by the sudden movement, nearly tripped over the bottle in the middle of the circle and then landed right in front of Ace. He was standing up straight, offering you a hand to get up, which you took, not realizing just how close he’d be standing to you the moment you straightened up.

Your ears and cheeks burned up immediately, trying to step back, nearly tripping over that stupid bottle again. The thing that kept you from falling was Ace quickly wrapping an arm around you, supporting your back so you didn’t hit the hardwood of the deck. The crew was enthusiastically wolf-whistling, urging the two of you to kiss, but as your eyes locked, none of that yelling and laughing seemed to matter anymore, your surroundings becoming almost eerily quiet as you were searching for the right thing to say.

_“ehm.. Ace, I”_

“ _If you don’t want to do this, that’s fine, we’ll just run off,”_ he grinned, noticing your flustered state and mistaking it for comfort. You were a little too quick to respond.

 _“NO! I mean… I…. I guess I wouldn’t mind kissing you? I’d love to actually_ ”

Now it was his time to be at a loss for words, grinning nervously before eventually deciding not to answer at all and just pressing his lips to yours. They were a little dry, probably a side effect from the constant heat this man was in but felt amazing still. His other arm wrapped around your waist to rest on the small of your back as well, and you grabbed his shoulders instinctively, wanting to tangle your hands in his hair, but knowing better than to knock off the hat off his head. He tasted sweet and like the alcohol you’d been drinking before, but way less than expected, and to your surprise, you concluded that he had probably not been drinking as much as you thought he’d be, which meant he was not doing this in some drunken stupor.

He pulled you close, and you were just about to open your mouth slightly to deepen the kiss when the cheering became painfully obvious again, and you pulled back in embarrassment, not wanting to leave Ace’s embrace, but not wanting to attract any more attention from the crew. Ace looked almost hurt for a moment as if you couldn’t get away too fast before he realized just why you were reacting that way. A bright grin spread across his face as he used the pressure he still had on your lower back to lift you up easily bridal style. You yelped out in surprise.

_“Sorry men, I think the party is over for y/n and me, we have some private discussing to do.”_

You could only bury your tomato-colored head in his chest as he stepped out of the circle, you still in his arms.

“ _Of course, that is if you’re okay with continuing somewhere more quiet with less of an audience?”_


	3. Sakazuki X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There is only one bed, and we lie as far away from each other as possible and still end up cuddling.   
> First time writing for Sakazuki, he's definitely not one of my favorites but I don't back down from a challenge!

This was insane. Inappropriate. Straight up ridiculous. You had to take a few deep breaths before you looked over at the clerk and asked her to repeat what she had just said. 

_“I’m sorry, but there was only one room booked”_

One thing was sure: you were going to murder someone back at headquarters. How was it even possible for such a stupid mistake to be made on such an unusual mission. 

_“Okay, can we still add on an extra room?” “No I am sorry, we’re fully booked.” “No other inns on the island probably?” T_ he clerk shook her head, obviously feeling very bad for something that wasn’t even her mistake. You pinched the bridge of your nose as you thought over the whole situation. 

Ever since his promotion to fleet admiral, and actually already from the promotion to admiral, it was extremely rare for Sakazuki to leave headquarters. He preferred to hold meetings in his office, he preferred having information being brought in. He liked order, overview and control. Which is something you hand over when you enter unfamiliar environments. 

But every now and then, there’s a mission where the information was just so important he trusted only himself to go get it or do the talking, or some other reason where the fleet admiral was absolutely needed in order to get everything done. 

Today had been one of those missions. It had only been him and you, his assistant, on a tiny island you had never even heard of before. It was all very top-secret, with one special crew dropping you off at the location and another coming for pickup tomorrow. Even you did not know entirely what it was about, you were mostly there to arrange the smaller details such as side paperwork, and accommodations, such as the lodging. Which is where it went wrong, and which was the reason you were now starting to feel a pit form in your stomach in pure panic. What the hell were you going to tell your boss? 

You thanked the clerk for her help, and took the key from her hands, walking back to the table where Sakazuki was sitting. You gently placed the key in front of him. _“The key to your room sir.”_ He looked up from the food he had ordered for the both of you, and you could nearly feel yourself breaking out in cold sweat. _“Why did that take so long?”_ You had hoped he didn’t ask for anything and you could maybe find some rest on the couch in the general area of the inn, but alas, he asked the question and you didn’t want to be lying to your superior. You calmly explained the mistake of only one room being booked, profusely apologizing, and immediately adding that you’d make the couch your bed for the night. He was silent for a bit. _“Nonsense. Besides, most of those rooms have multiple beds in them, that’s probably why they only booked you one room when you clearly mentioned two people.”_

You felt kind of stupid. Of course, he was right, that made a whole lot of sense. The panic of your mistake had made it impossible to think straight, but now that he stated it like that, your nerves were calmed immediately. 

_“Sit down. Eat. And don’t worry so much. The mission was successful, we’ll be back at headquarters tomorrow and you completed a job well done.”_

You sat down, mumbling a ‘thank you sir’, grabbed your plate and focussed on the food. It was rare to hear praise from Sakazuki, mostly because he was of the firm belief people don’t need to be praised for simply doing their job. You still worked hard every single day to impress your superior, for more reasons than just wanting to satisfy your boss. But those reasons were wildly inappropriate to even admit, so you simply didn’t speak about it and tried not to even think about it. 

It got worse on missions such as this one, where it was just the two of you for longer periods of time. You had to admit that the one-room debacle, something that sounded like it came straight out of a terrible romance book, had made your heart jump at the mere thought of the possibility of sharing a bed with him. Even if nothing happened. At night you were at your most vulnerable and sharing a bed, even if just for sleep, is an ultimate sign of trust. But again, you were way too terrified to think your fantasies true and panic had quickly taken over. You were pretty sure you were actually blushing a little now too, so focused of the food as you dined in silence.

After dinner, the both of you made your way to room 23, the number neatly engraved in the key you had handed over earlier. Sakazuki opened up the door and stood still in the door frame for a bit. His broad posture made it as good as impossible for you to make out the inside of the room, and you weren’t planning on stepping closer to find out earlier. So you waited until he eventually entered, stepping aside to allow you entrance. You immediately noticed the reason why he had stood still for a bit. 

One bed. A big, king-sized, perfectly neatly made-up bed. But just one. You couldn’t help but stare at it as the mix of panic and inappropriate excitement washed over you again. It was dead silent for a second, before you closed the door behind you. Whatever the plan was going to be, it didn’t need to be discussed with an open door so anyone else staying at the inn could listen in on it. 

You took in the rest of the room: two nightstands, a lamp on each, some small cabinets and a mirror. A door, presumably leading to the bathroom portion of the room and a nice big window, probably letting in plenty of light throughout the day, but now only displaying a clear sky with some moonlight to add to the strangely awkward atmosphere in the room. It was clean and simple, and the bed took up most of the place. 

The silence was only broken by the sound of a match being lit, Sakazuki lighting a cigar, as he also seemed to think over the predicament you were now in. 

_“It’s big enough” “I’m sorry sir?” “The bed. It’s big enough. You’re not that big, we should probably be able to each take a side without bothering each other.”_

You felt your cheeks heat up, and blinked a couple of times. You were not even sure you heard that right, you almost couldn’t bear to look up and ask for confirmation. Surely he couldn’t be serious? _“That is, only if you are okay with it?”_ there was almost an uncharacteristic softness in his tone and you were pretty sure you could melt right then and there. You stuttered as you replied. _“No.. I.. I mean, yes, sure, sir… I could also, you know, couch in the lobby, but if you… I mean…”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous. Sleeping on a couch will ruin your back. Go change, then I can finish my smoke.”_ You nodded, too confused to even say anything and disappeared into the bathroom. 

You splashed cold water in your face multiple times to ensure you were actually awake and this wasn’t the strangest, most real-feeling daydream you’d ever had. You actually spent so much time looking in the mirror in disbelief that you had to scramble changing into your marine-issued pajamas, not wanting to make Sakazuki wait too long for his turn, even though he’d probably not even be bothered this much. 

The hour following you stepping out of that bathroom was probably the most awkward you had ever felt in your lifetime. Even though this whole situation ticked so many of the ultimate fantasy checkboxes, the more realistically thinking side of you was constantly reminding you of how weird this whole situation was, and you were relieved there was not too much awkward conversation nor other events before you finally slipped under the covers. Sakazuki seemed surprisingly unbothered by the events, and you inwardly cursed yourself. There were so many situations that were way worse than this, it was kind of pathetic to be panicking over this. You just hoped he didn’t notice too much, the last thing you wanted was to give him a bad impression of you. 

You lay down on your side, shuffling as close to the edge of the bed as possible without falling off, before turning off the lamp that was on the nightstand on your side. _“Goodnight Sir” “Goodnight y/n”_ And with the click of the switch of the other lamp, the room was dark and quiet, and you had no idea when your nerves would let you sleep. 

\----

Apparently, tiredness from the mission and your emotional yoyoing had taken its toll on your physical state, because you didn’t lie awake for much longer. Soon, dreams took over, and you were not surprised that the subject of your dreams was the very person you were now sharing a bed with. 

But it was now nearing morning, and you felt yourself wake up with some reluctance, wanting to hold onto your dream just a little longer. It was that strange moment right before you actually wake up, where dream and reality intertwine and you were pretty sure your brain was tricking your senses, the comforting smell, warmth, and closeness actually becoming real for a moment. 

But then it didn’t go away, as it normally would. This all happened in a matter of seconds before realization struck you and you opened your eyes wide in shock. There was the pleasant pressure of an arm wrapped around your waist and your entire body was pressed against his. You knew you were prone to moving in your sleep, but never knew it was this bad. Panic washed over you again as you went over the possible plans of action in your head. 

Sakazuki himself seemed to be fast asleep still, blissfully unaware of the situation you were in. You decided to try and slip away without waking him up and in the event of him waking up, you’d lie and say you had had a nightmare and accidentally kicked him or something like that. It could get you into trouble, but you doubted the trouble would be worse than those you were in if you just waited for him to wake up like this. 

You managed to succeed, tiptoed off to the bathroom to already get changed back into your uniform, and to calm down again, practicing a straightened out face in the mirror. When you stepped out of the bathroom, you gasped audibly, Sakazuki sat at the edge of the bed, fully dressed and ready to go. Just how long did you take to change clothes? Were you that much out of it? 

_“Rather rude of you to just leave without so much as a ‘good morning, sir’”._

You looked at him wide-eyed and confused, the slight amusement in his tone was barely audible, but you were sure it was there. 

_“I’m sorry, Sir?”_ You had to stop yourself from groaning at yourself, why did your vocabulary seem reduced to just those three words whenever he caught you of guard? _“You talk in your sleep. A lot.”_ You could only blink in response. _“And you move quite a lot, but I figured you noticed that too when you woke up a little earlier.”_

Your brain felt like it short circuited, and you had no words formed by the time he stood up and grabbed his bag, ready to leave in a bit, you still had to be on time for the pickup ship. 

_“Of course”_ , he spoke up again when it was clear that you were still too speechless to contribute, _“we’d have to find some way for neither of us to get into any serious trouble”_. He opened the door for you, gesturing for you to take your bag as well. _“I expect you in my office tomorrow morning after you’ve unpacked and settled back in at headquarters. I’m sure we’ll find a solution for our little predicament.”_ You were close to slapping yourself across the face as he offered you a slight smile, and you were convinced you were simply still dreaming. 

You couldn’t help the smile spreading on your face as his words finally sunk in and you realized you were not dreaming at all. You grabbed your bag and walked through the door with a slight spring in your step. 

_“Of course sir!”_

_“And drop the ‘sir’ when we’re alone.”_


	4. Sanji x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Friends with benefits that both fall in love.   
> Some Respectful Sanji for y'all. Suggestive themes in there (duh), but still SFW. Nothing explicit.

How did this happen? Why did you ever let it come so far? You had no idea. You always thought you were good at controlling emotions. Cancel them out when necessary, in the battlefield, and in between the sheets. Turns out, it was harder than it seemed and your overconfidence in managing it had finally turned around to bite you back in the ass. You had no idea what you were going to do.

It had all started out as simple tension. Sanji would swoon over you like he would over any lady that he met, but you had actually given in a little more than the average woman he’d meet. and thus the admiration turned into some playful flirting and turned into some actual serious flirting whenever it was just the two of you alone. 

It was all fun and games, and mostly physical attraction, and from the very first kiss on you had decided that it would never be something more than that. You had code words, and pretty specific rules and times where you’d get together. All to ensure this never got out to the rest of the crew, no strings attached, just a way to relieve some stress and get taken care of some of your more primeval needs. It was amazing. It was perfect. You both seemed satisfied. 

Then why were you feeling worse every time he left the room so you could shower and he could go smoke a cigarette? It’s not like aftercare was nonexistent, he was ever the gentleman with you, but you were craving more and more actual intimacy lately, even at times you weren’t even hooking up. 

You wanted to hold hands as you walked around an island in search of supplies for the sunny. You wanted to watch him cook, very well knowing that he wanted to focus, and still suppress the urge to wrap your arms around him from behind, and inhale the scent of his cologne -he always smelled so nice-. You wanted to run your fingers through his soft blonde locks at a tender moment. You wanted him to stay, share the bed for the night, and not just for a moment. 

You realized you had fallen hard and you absolutely hated it. It was an agreement. No strings attached, and yet here you were, attaching all the possible strings you could, wanting to entangle him in them and never let him go. But that was not how it was meant to be. You felt like you were disrespecting him just by feeling this way. There seemed to be only one plausible option: breaking it off before it became worse. You didn’t want to lie to him or yourself. 

So the next night he knocked on your door, hungry lips immediately clashing with yours the moment you opened it, you gently placed your hands on his chest and pushed him away. He responded by pulling away immediately, some concern in his eyes. 

_“I’m sorry, are you not in the mood today?_ ” his question wasn’t accusing, just him genuinely trying to figure out where the sudden rejection came from. He would never overstep your boundaries, even with all the things you’d done with him already. It squeezed your heart in the worst possible way, and you felt tears well up before you could even say something. 

You closed your eyes, taking a few breaths, gathering your thoughts. You had practiced before what you wanted to say, but now he was standing before you like that, it was suddenly harder to get those carefully practiced lines over your lips, and instead you really just wanted to kiss him again. But it wouldn’t be fair. 

The room was dimly lit by only a lamp on your nightstand but Sanji could easily see your eyes sparkling with tears instead of the mischievous glint they usually had during these encounters. You had yet to say something, and he was getting worried, sliding his hands from your shoulders towards your hands, and carefully holding them in his, firmly enough to reassure you, but loosely enough so that you could pull away in case you weren’t comfortable with that either. 

You sniffed loudly, stepping forward, making him release your hands, and wrapping your arms around him tightly. He immediately wrapped his arms around you, rubbing soothing circles over your back as he felt you shake with your sobs. You felt so ashamed, this was the worst possible scenario you had in mind to break the news to him. 

_“Y/n, whatever is on your mind. You can talk to me about it. I know our ‘agreement’ states we’re nothing more than friends, but I am still your friend. If I can do anything to help, you have to let me know.”_ The way he spoke was soft, non-accusatory, and you felt his heartfelt concern. It only made your sobs worse. He gently shuffled the both of you to the bed, so you could at least sit down, handing you a handkerchief the moment you felt okay enough to let go of him. 

_“I can’t do this anymore Sanji”,_ you choked out in between sobs. You figured you weren’t going to stop crying for a good while, so might as well just get it all out. You didn’t want him to offer you comfort for getting rid of him. You rubbed your knees with your hands nervously, clutching the handkerchief and looking down. It was all too overwhelming. _“I thought I could do it, but it is just too much. I’m sorry for lying, I am sorry for leading you on. I just.. can’t.”_

There was no immediate reaction on his face, he seemed to be thinking about your words. You barely dared to look up. Was he angry? Was he sad? Disappointed? All of them? Probably all, and it was your fault because you just couldn’t keep your feelings out of the way for this one thing. He took a deep breath, and created some physical distance between the two of you, again, a gesture to make you feel comfortable and again, it broke your heart. 

_“Do you want me to leave?”_ his voice sounded oddly strained, and you now knew you had effectively hurt his feelings. You were so mad, this whole ordeal was not to get feelings involved to avoid situations like this. _“No, I mean, yes, I guess. If I am entirely honest…”_ , you took a deep breath, wiping some tears away, _“I have to be honest. I just need to get this off my chest. Think of me as you want, I know I am breaking the deal, but I don’t think I’ll be able to live with myself if I don’t tell you why.”_

He moved off the bed, sat down in front of you on the floor, looked you straight in the eyes. _“You can be honest with me, y/n”_ It was enough to make tears well up again,as you choked out the rest of your sentences, the so well thought out discourse you had made up in your mind completely abandoned. 

_“I…. I love you Sanji. It’s not like I don’t want to do this, it’s just that I want so much more than this and it’s not fair to ask that from you. I don’t want meaningless sex, don’t get me wrong, it’s been beyond amazing, you’ve been beyond amazing, but I want all of you and I cannot ask that of you. So, I think it is better to just.. stop, you know. Just quit before it will hurt too much.”_

It was a waterfall of words, and there was not even half of what you wanted to say in there, but you could barely make it there before you were full-on sobbing into your hands again. You heard him move again, and then felt the bed dip right next to you before he very carefully wrapped an arm around you, inviting you to cry out on his shoulder again. Overwhelmed by emotions, you did so. 

When your sobs died down again, you lifted your head from his shirt, apologizing for making it all wet and crinkled. He chuckled softly and rubbed some of the wetness of your cheeks away with his thumbs. _“Y/n… it truly hurts me to see you like this. Have you been struggling with this for long?”_ You weakly nodded in response. _“I … just didn’t want to disappoint you.”_ “ _Oh, my beautiful y/n, you would never be able to disappoint me.”_ He smiled a little, carefully tilting up your chin so you would look at him. 

_“Y/n. I’ve loved you for so long now. I just didn’t want to impose on you. We set these boundaries, and I didn’t want to cross them. Of course, if you wanted this to be nothing more, I will leave right away. But.. I can stay if you want.”_ You were not sure if your ears were betraying you. Did he really say that? _“Are you serious?”_ _“I would not lie to you, especially not about something like this. It was never just about your body for me.”_

You leaned forward again, pushing your lips against his, a kiss so much different than the one you had shared a little while earlier. The hunger and pure passion had been replaced by a mixture of emotions neither of you was able to express through words, so you poured them into this kiss, hoping the other would understand. He closed the physical distance between the two of you, even more, making it as comfortable as possible without you having to crane your neck too far from the position you were in on the bed. 

You broke away for air and hugged him close, resting your head on his shoulder again. He held you close as well, and this felt so much more intimate than all the things you had ever done before. _“I love you y/n” “Please stay.”_


	5. Law x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Help I am being hit on at a bar and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a second.   
> Character: Law - Word count: 1.6k+

It was not often that the heart pirates stopped at a bar. They liked a good party, like any pirate crew, but drinking a bar dry was usually not their style. And whenever they ended up at a bar, most of them would retreat at a relatively early hour after some nice drinks and an evening filled with fun talking. Captain Trafalgar D Water Law, your captain, usually hung around the bar the longest, insomnia preventing him from leaving early, and he liked keeping an eye on his crew, making sure everyone could find their way back to the submarine, even if they drank a little too much. 

You also preferred hanging around the bar, mostly because you liked the quicker refills, no need to walk to the bar and back, and you could have some quality time with yourself, while still keeping an eye on the rest of the crew, listening in on their stories without being forced to contribute. Sometimes you'd make some small talk with your captain, sometimes you'd talk more because said captain was also your long-time crush, and with the right amount of alcohol, you’d turn into a speech waterfall, telling him all kinds of anecdotes. He did not seem to mind mostly, but you were full of regret the morning after, never drunk enough to forget what had happened the evening before. 

Tonight, however, most of your focus was not on the raven-haired man sitting next to you. There was a young man that had been hovering around you for a while, and you were keeping your eyes on him, not sure if his stares had deadly malicious intent or were of the normal, rude, perverted kind of glances. 

_“I haven’t seen you around”_   
It was the normal perverted kind. You wrinkled your nose in disgust, your captain leaning back, observing the situation. He was sitting too far away to be associated with you, you hadn’t talked with him all evening, so to someone who didn’t know you were part of the bigger crew here, you just seemed like a lone damsel, waiting for someone to sweep you off your feet. 

_“That’s cause I am not from around here.”_ You didn’t even look at him and motioned for the bartender to fill up your mug again, hoping that your obvious disinterest would make him go away. Of course, it didn’t work. The man took a seat in the barstool next to you, gesturing over for a drink as well.    
“ _Where are you from then? Certainly a beautiful girl like you must’ve come straight out of heaven to bless me with her presence.”_   
You just knew your captain was enjoying seeing you get annoyed. You closed your eyes in annoyance, not responding before the bartender had filled up your cup and you took a sip.    
_ “I am not interested, please leave.”  _

_“Ouch baby, no need to be so mad, you haven’t even looked at me.”_ Instead of moving away, the man even came closer and you shuffled your barstool as far away from him as possible without taking away too much space from your captain. But you’d rather be close to the latter than to the man hitting on you.

You lifted your head, finally looking at him, and visibly gulped. He was bigger than you, definitely stronger than you when it came to pure muscle strength. And of course, since the whole crew and captain were around, you didn’t think to bring your good guns, only hiding a small dagger on your body. You instinctively placed your hand on its hiding place, but you’d rather not use any violence. It would easily ruin the entire evening for all of you, and the barkeep might even call marines on the crew, and that was literally the last thing you wanted right now. 

_“Like what you see honey?”_ The man grinned up at you. He was not particularly attractive, not unattractive either. Definitely not your type, definitely not the kind of guy you wanted to start a fight with. For now, it seemed like no one seemed to really notice what was going on, except for maybe Law who sat up more straight the man came closer to intimidate you. Messing around was okay, but no one messed with his crew on his watch. You felt your captain’s eyes burn in your neck as he observed the situation, and as you opened your mouth to get out some snarky remark in response to what the man had said, an idea popped into your head. It was a terrible idea, but anything was better than starting a literal barfight. 

You turned around, quickly mouthing ‘play along’ before you wrapped an arm around your captain. You put on your best possible dramatic acting voice: 

_ “Babe please, I am sorry for our fight, I am sorry for what I said. Please stop ignoring me.”  _

Law had stiffened up completely, not exactly the playing-along you had hoped for, and your heart was racing because you had never been this close to your captain before. Your cheeks heated up and you hoped you could blame that on the alcohol and your ‘admirer’ staring at the both of you. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, clearly not buying that you were a couple. There were a couple of moments where an awkward staredown ensued, and you were sure there was something going to go terribly wrong anytime now.    
  
_ “So now when this ape of a man starts hitting on you, I’m good enough all of a sudden? I’m disappointed y/n, I thought I meant more to you than that.” _

You nearly dropped your act entirely. That’s how surprised you were that Law was actually playing along. And pretty good at that.    
_“Who do you think you’re calling apeman?”_ Law moved his hand to Kikoku, way less worried about starting a fight than you were. He stood up, his other arm now tightly wrapped around your waist, in full protective mode, while still acting along. You were highly impressed. 

“ _You. Since clearly your manners stopped evolving some time ago and apparently your body followed suit. Leave my girlfriend alone._ ” You shivered as he said those words, instinctively placing a hand on Law’s chest, both for balance and to ‘stop him from actually fighting’, like a concerned girlfriend would do. Your heart was racing, even though it was all fake, Law calling you his girlfriend was even better than you had imagined it in all your daydreams. 

“ _Babe, don’t fight him, he’s not worth it._ ” you tried pretend de-escalating, and luckily the guy got the hint. The fact that those of your crew still left behind were standing up now, ready to kick him out combined with the murderous glint in Law’s eyes was enough to send him out, believing your whole act or not. 

Once he left, the crew sat down again, and you hugged your captain, thanking him profusely to help you with this situation. When you wanted to let go and return to your barstool to wrap up the evening with some peace and quiet -and a couple of drinks to overthink the touches you just share with your captain- he did not let go as much as he should. His face was dangerously close to yours, and he was looking straight into your eyes. You felt your knees get weak. 

_ “I’m curious y/n. Why pretend we’re a couple when you could’ve just asked me for help as your captain?” _

You rubbed the back of your head embarrassedly.    
_ “I’m sorry captain, it was the very first thing that popped up in my head and I panicked with that idiot inching in on me.”   
_ _“The very first thing that popped up in your head? Your very first instinct is not to call me your captain, as you’ve been doing and have been trained to do for years? Your first instinct as a pirate, knowing your crew is there to help out, is not to call out for them? Your very first instinct is to leap into my arms and pretend we’re a couple?”_   
You gulped again, his eyes never left yours and you were getting nervous. Was he going to sarcastically break you down even more? In hindsight his options seemed way more plausible, but your stupid crushing heart had taken over the reins and dictated your moves before your brain could even intervene. 

“ _You know, I am not really a psychologist kind of doctor y/n, but I’d almost think your subconscious is trying to tell you something._ ” You were still speechless, your eyes desperately trying to look anywhere but in his eyes, and instead settling on his lips. Even worse. You couldn’t even stammer out excuses for your behavior, your mind too clouded with how close you were, how you could just lean in and make this whole fantasy come true. And well, he hadn’t let go of you, what did that mean. Was he just teasing? Was he also interested? Your thoughts drifted off to a whole other world until you felt him softly shaking your arm, still standing incredibly close to you and you snapped out of it. 

_ “Y/n? Djeez, you really were out of it. Did you even hear what I said?”   
“Yes, sure captain” _   
He smirked before he closed the gap between the two of you, softly kissing you on the lips. It was clear he had never done this before, and yet it felt so natural. When he pulled away, you were beyond confused, and red as a beet. Your fantasy did come true. But why?    
_ “Don’t look at me like that dumbass. You played pretend couple, I asked for permission to enact on it. You said yes”    
_ _“Oh”_   
“ _Get your ass back on that barstool, I think we both can use a drink”_ you nodded, pressing one quick peck on his lips before returning to your spot, close to his stool still, so you could lean against him as the bartender filled up your mugs once more. Like this, you wouldn’t mind someone hitting on you again. It would be funny to see them try. 


	6. Zoro x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunkenly confessing feelings   
> Character: Zoro - Word Count: 1.6k

_“Ten each!_ ” Nami counted enthusiastically.    
You put your mug down roughly, wiping your mouth. At this point, you were barely registering the taste of the booze anymore, that stopped after mug number three. You were getting a little lightheaded, and you were starting to doubt this whole ordeal. Who had even proposed a drinking contest? Oh right, you did. 

_The green-haired man in front of you grinned. “Already ready to give up y/n? I am disappointed in you, but that’s okay, I knew you wouldn’t be able to defeat m-” “Fuck of Roronoa”_ , you interrupted him, before chugging another mug, and smugly stating: _“you’re one behind”_. The crew hollered at your remark, and Zoro could only respond by angrily chugging another mug as well. Like hell was he going to lose. 

It had started off as a normal party. A normal banquet. You were close to reaching the next island, where no real adventure was planned, just to stock up on supplies and food. And Sanji wanted to make sure no food was wasted, so all the leftovers were turned into the most beautiful banquet you had laid eyes upon, and a barrel of booze was opened. You had made a remark amongst the lines of the barrel not being enough for you, and Zoro with his big mouth had said you probably wouldn’t even be able to get through one third on your own. 

That was something you had taken as a challenge. Yes, you were the one that had proposed the drinking contest you were now slowly starting to regret. But you were way more stubborn than you were tipsy and you were not going to give up. You wanted to prove this mosshead for once and for all that you were just as good a drinker. Even in your buzzed state, you realized that was terrible motivation, but sometimes sheer spite was enough to keep you going.

And thus, you kept drinking, now over fifteen mugs in, and while the barrel was getting more and more empty, and your head was buzzing more and more, but neither of you was ready to back down yet. Sanji had tried to intervene multiple times, saying a lady like you was already miles above Zoro in any way, and that you shouldn’t hurt your body with so much alcohol, but you didn’t pay any attention to it. Your focus was on Zoro, and trying to keep your thoughts straight. 

_“Guys. The barrel is finished. There are no drinks left… So I guess you’re even?”_ Usopp announced with an insecure smile.    
_“Nonsense, I am still way more sober than Zoro is!”_ Your words were definitely slurred and you tried to stand up but needed two attempts - _”a wave hit the sunny, no fair” “y/n we’re in still waters”_ -. Zoro immediately retorted: “Look at you, you can barely stand! No way you won y/n. Don’t think you could ever defeat me” 

You stumbled forward, poking an accusatory finger at his chest. _“Nu-uh. I am standing here. And I am….”_ You trailed off, as your eyes were too focussed on his pectorals where you placed your finger and the places where beer had spilled over his white shirt, clinging even more to his muscled torso. You blinked. You tried to rearrange your thoughts.    
_“You are drunk y/n”_ , Zoro grabbed the hand that was now resting on his chest as you were staring at him, pretty creepily at that. “ _Well, you are drunk too”_ was the best retort you could come up with, and before you knew you were flying. 

At least that is what it felt like. Zoro had wrapped his hand around your arm and swiftly used his other hand to pick you up and sling you over his shoulder, using the fact that you were a little wobbly on your feet against you. He was not entirely sober anymore either, otherwise, he definitely wouldn’t have offered the others to take you to your room and make sure you were in bed so you could sleep off the haziness and hopefully be not too hungover the next day. 

You wanted to loudly protest, but the sudden movement made you a little nauseous, so you settled for slapping his back. Strong as he was, Zoro didn’t even react, to him, it probably felt like a massage or something.    
_“Hold still y/n_ ” Of course, that only made you move more. 

It took Zoro only three attempts to find the correct room. Which was not that bad, considering his clearly intoxicated state. He kind of inelegantly dropped you on the bed, looking around, searching for a bottle or something so he could leave some water behind.   
_ “Oi stupid moss head, why’d you carry me to my room?”    
“I’m not a moss head”    
“That was not my question.”   
“What was your question?”  _

You stared at him for a bit. This conversation of drunken nonsense was leading you nowhere. And you had to focus so hard to not get distracted again. Mind you, it was already hard for you not to stare at the man whenever you hadn’t touched a single drop of alcohol. But for your intoxicated mind it was even harder to tear your eyes away from him. It wasn’t your fault that he was so fine-looking. Too bad he was too stubborn. And to rude. And always got lost. And always stuck up for you. And was really nice when he needed it, just in his own blunt way. And actually kind of funny. And oh, when he smiled… 

Wait. What was your drunken brain trying to do? Well, nothing more than what your sober subconscious brain had been trying to scream at you for months. But you had been way too stubborn to actually do something about it. Besides, Zoro seemed to only be interested in training, sleeping, and drinking, so like hell were you going to embarrass yourself by having feelings for him or something stupid like that. But now the nagging voice in the back of your head had gained power through the alcohol, and you had to physically stop yourself from actually saying something stupid. 

_“I don’t know anymore. Maybe I should just go to sleep.”_ You were ready to give up the fight. The useless bickering wasn’t even fun when you were drunk and Zoro looked like he could use a nap too. You nodded at him. _“Thanks for carrying me here I guess. Even though you didn’t have to”_   
“ _Yeah_ ” He sheepishly nodded back, not really sure why he had done it either. But here you were. Both drunk off your asses, admiring each other's beauty and ready for naps. 

Because Zoro had been staring at you too. You could mistake his frown for confusion, maybe he was thinking, probably not, when did he ever really think about things, but he was staring nonetheless. Frowning a little, and you were starting to feel terribly insecure.    
_“Yeah, I’ll leave”,_ he suddenly broke his stare away from you and simultaneously spoke up. He stepped a little closer to the bed, you were not entirely sure why, surely his inner compass couldn’t be that bad that he didn’t realize the door was behind him?   
_ “Goodnight Zoro”    
_ _“Goodnight Y/n,_ ” he suddenly leaned forward and kissed the top of your head, something you had seen him do to chopper whenever he thought no one could see him and the little reindeer lay on top of him for a shared nap, _“I love you, sleep tight._ ” He said is all so smoothly, out of such a habit, the words didn’t even get through to your brain before you realized what he had said.

_“I’m sorry what?”_ your cheeks were burning up from the alcohol already, but now you were sure you were red all the way to your shoulders. Zoro did not seem to realize yet what exactly he had done until he was about to repeat his words.    
_“Oh shit”_   
You giggled. He didn’t even try to take his words back, and in your hazy state, your mouth made words before your mind could even process what you were about to do.    
_ “It’s okay, I kind of love you too moss head” _

He didn’t even say something about the hated nickname as he stared at you again. For an outsider, the whole situation must’ve been hilarious, the two of you slurring words and having very slow movements as you were confessing your feelings while both your brains were desperately trying to make either of you stop.    
“How about we repeat that in the morning? Making sure your little challenge didn’t mess with your head?” You nodded in agreement, sleeping seemed like a great idea regardless of what you just said. 

You crawled under the covers, ready to say something to Zoro, but before you could even open your mouth, he had crawled in the bed beside you. The bed was too small for people and you ended up all pressed up against him, even more flush after he wrapped his arms around you, already closing his eyes and mumbling ‘perfect’ before you could even think about protesting. 

It wasn’t ideal and you were pretty sure hungover you in the morning would be angry for sleeping with Zoro in your bed with your dirty day clothes on and all, but for now, this felt like heaven and the best plan ever. You almost regretted not napping with Zoro earlier, confessions or not. You looked up at his sleeping face and lazily placed a kiss on his lips. 

_ “Then tomorrow I’ll tell you I love you for real.”  _


	7. Marco x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A blind date set up by friends   
> Character: Marco - Word count 1.9k+

You never really thought about dates and such. As a pirate, you had better things to do than occupy your mind with romance. You had the occasional crush, the occasional fling when docked on an island. Usually never something serious. You have had some crushes on your crewmates too, but never really acted on it. It’d feel a little weird. 

Right now the object of your crushing was your ship’s doctor and commander of the first division, Marco the Phoenix. His soft and gentle demeanor, combined with his strength, determination, and leadership skills made it hard to not fall for him. And well, you’d be lying if you said he wasn’t extremely good looking. His reading glasses being the cherry on top, a sight you were seeing more and more often lately. 

Whitebeard had appointed you Marco’s assistant, mostly since you were one of the more gentle, calculated and precise people on board. Ideal to assist the doctor with his herbs and medicines, since you made no mistakes. And well, spending long days and sleepless nights with him, preparing herbs, labeling medicine and just generally assisting him in the infirmary, sometimes even taking over command over the nurses whenever commander duties called him, surely had made you appreciate him even more. 

A crush was just that, and you didn’t want it all interrupting your duties. But it was nice to have someone to daydream about whenever there was a silent moment and your actual dreams were bringing you much joy, glad to wake up with the prospect of spending time with the one person that kept visiting in your dreams. But you kept to dreaming and dreaming alone, it was not worth trying, besides, there was not even the slightest indication of any mutual pining. No way you were going to ruin your favorite job on the ship so far just for the sake of a possible relationship. 

After a party on the Moby dick, you had been slightly intoxicated, you had confided in Ace about having a crush when he asked you something about the guy you left behind some islands ago. You had forgotten about him and had explained to Ace how you preferred short flings for the duration of the stay on an island, and in the meantime, you’d enjoy your crushes on the ship.

It had been a terrible idea to tell him because this man was so damn curious about your crush, he kept bothering you, even if the alcohol had no more influence after the party ended, just kept on bothering you for days on end. You kept explaining you preferred to not get involved with someone on the crew and put a real emphasis on the fact that nothing should be one-sided. After a while, they stopped bugging you. At least that is what it seemed like. 

When you were about to dock at the new island, you were hanging out with Izo on deck. He too was now aware of the little situation going on with Marco, but compared to Thatch and Ace, went a lot more subtle about the whole ordeal.    
_“So, y/n, are you going to find some other fling here too, or is your mind a little too pre-occupied?”_   
_“I don’t know”,_ you answered truthfully, _“I guess I wouldn’t mind something to distract my brain for a little bit. I’ve never had a crush last this long.”_   
Izo hummed. _“Well, I do know some people on this island? How about I find you a nice man, and arrange a date? Kind of a blind date thing? I promise I won’t set you up with some kind of weirdo. Just… to distract the brain, and that way you won’t have to go through a batch of well willing guys that are not worth your time.”_

You thought it over for a bit, the offer didn’t seem that bad. Worst case scenario you just had a bad date, but the chances of having a bad date were just as big if you went out and looked for someone by yourself. Besides, you did trust Izo and his judgment, so the date couldn’t possibly that bad.    
_“You know what? Sure. One blind date. The second night we’re at the island so you have time to convince someone to do a blind date thing.”_ You laughed and Izo nodded in response.    
_ “Consider it done~ I’ll figure out the details with him and let you know as soon as I’ve met up and set it up.”    
“Perfect.”  _

As promised, the next day Izo gave you the time and place of a small restaurant pretty close to the harbor.    
“No need to dress up too fancy, I told him it was very casual. That way you can see for yourself whether you want to hook up or just have a fun evening.” You thanked him for his consideration. You were feeling a little bad, something you had never done when going onto a date of any kind. It was not even like you never had done a blind date before. You looked over at the closed door of Marco’s cabin and felt a little pang in your heart. You shook your head, there was no way that was going to work out, so might as well make the best of it tonight. 

You spent most of the day distracting yourself with your chores, even taking on extra ones to make time pass faster. And it worked very well, you nearly forgot about the excitement of the evening when Ace asked you why you were still on the ship. You had completely lost track of time. Good thing the date didn’t require dressing up nicely, you just changed into the first clean set of clothes you could find inside your cabin, and then sprinted your way to the restaurant. You remembered Izo’s words, the first row of tables to the right in the corner, he had booked it for the date so you definitely wouldn’t miss it and sit by the wrong person. 

You walked the final feet to the restaurant, not wanting to arrive all out of breath. You were only a couple of minutes too late. It was embarrassing, but not too bad. Maybe your date was a little late too and you could both laugh about it. You walked in, turned to the right, looked at the corner… and frowned. The table was taken already, a familiar face looking surprised before smiling and waving you over. You reluctantly walked up there, and with every step you took, the realization sank in: Izo had been part of a set-up. You’d strangle him the moment you got back. 

“ _Hey Marco”_ You smiled as you sat down, the doctor smiling back at you. _“Did you know..?”_   
_“No, y/n”,_ he laughed, _“I’m afraid we both are victims of a set-up”._ You nodded.    
_ “Well, we might as well make the best out of it?”    
_ _“That seems like a plan, nice food in great company sounds like an ideal date to me- yoi”_ he winked at you as he said that, and you couldn’t stop your cheeks from heating up a little. 

You ordered drinks and food, and once you got over the initial awkwardness and the fact that you both had drastically been set up by your friends and crewmembers, the conversation started flowing. Starting off with things about the ship and such, since that’s what you always talked about when you were working together, but slowly evolving to more personal conversations, such as your pasts, your dreams, your goals, your hopes, and aspirations. It all seemed to flow so easily and you were just having so much fun. 

Marco was not only an amazing date to have deep conversations with, he was also a true gentleman and incredibly funny. You could almost feel your crush grow into something more right at that very dinner table. Or at least, the denial that it was nothing more than a crush was about to get thrown overboard. You were head over heels and that was not part of the battle plan. You were surprised to get kicked out of the restaurant hours later because neither of you had noticed just how long you had been talking, keeping up the waiters and such. 

The cold evening air hit your skin and you shivered. Before you could even move your hands up to rub your arms, you felt the fabric of his jacket being draped over your shoulders. You wanted to swoon right then and there. Why was he so damn perfect.    
_ “Aren’t you gonna get cold?”  
_ _“I am a literal firebird, y/n, I don’t get cold that easily-yoi”_   
You chuckled and wrapped the jacket around you a little more tightly, instantly warming up a little as you started to walk back to the Moby Dick. 

_ “What are we going to tell them when we get back?”   
“I don’t know… I actually had a pleasant night, I wouldn’t mind going for another date” _   
You stopped dead in your tracks.    
_ “Are you serious.”   
“Yes, I mean it. I have to admit, I’ve had a little thing for you ever since we started working together, but I didn’t want you to feel forced, or uncomfortable. I am your commander after all-yoi”   
“You’re kidding me”   
“No, I am not. I’m pretty sure the guys set me up on this blind date cause they knew and they were kind of annoying me to say something about it.” _

You had to stop yourself from facepalming. “ _They set us both up worse than you think.”_ Marco tilted his head to the side and gave you a questioning look.   
“ _I have been crushing on you for weeks on end. I didn’t want to say something because I didn’t want to make things weird, and they offered me a date to give my mind some peace and quiet and possibly distract from you. They all knew about it.”_   
Marco laughed out loud. _“Then maybe it’s the two of us that are the fools.”_ _   
_ _“Maybe….can’t believe those three actually did a serious thing”_ you laughed a little, the noise dying out as you noticed Marco stepping closer to you. 

_ “How about we let them think they failed for a bit? Just until they’ve learned their lesson?” _   
You nodded. _“Well, does that mean I can’t hang out with you?”_   
_“Of course not. We work together, you have no choice,”_ he smiled, _“and behind closed doors, we can do whatever. Only for a few days, just to make them feel a little bad.”_ He smiled as he took a final step in your direction, taking one of your hands and pulling you even closer.    
You could only breathlessly nod at his plan, too busy staring in his eyes to give a decent answer.    
_“Then, before we get back… With your permission?”_ He leaned in close, still careful to not make you feel too uncomfortable, patient yet eager. You felt your heart swell at how considerate he was, and closed the gap, kissing him eagerly. 

The cold was temporarily forgotten, as well as the fact that you were in the middle of the street in the middle of the night, probably looking at least a little bit suspicious. You gave him a quick peck on the lips to seal the previous kiss right before you pulled away, giving him back his jacket.   
_“An unsuccessful date doesn’t end in wearing each other’s clothes”_ you smiled. Marco put it back on, smiling back at you before you both started walking again towards to the ship.    
_ “Let’s not pretend for too long though, I don’t think I’ll always be able to wait for us to be alone after that kiss.”  _


	8. Rosinante x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliche with bae prompt #23: “Tell me why you did it” “because I love you”   
> Character: Rosinante - Word Count: 1.8k

You were in love. Madly in love. Deeply in love. It wasn’t the easiest of relationships. It was all secret. But it didn’t matter to you, because you had never been this happy. 

You couldn’t even remember how you got close to Donquixote Rosinante. You certainly went out of your way to avoid his flamboyant brother. But something in his silence drew you closer. And before you knew, you had discovered his secret, and not long after that, you had uncovered his heart as well. 

The relationship was strange, sneaking around all the time, Devil fruit activated bubbles of silence in order to whisper words of affection. He preferred visiting you in your house, so he could ensure no one would follow him. He never stayed the night, never really stayed long. He never really explained what exactly was going on. Why all the sneaking around had to happen. But you knew the family could be dangerous and refrained from asking too many questions. He had told you himself: the less you know, the less danger you will be in. 

Often times you felt like it would be better to break it off, to let him go. But the mere thought of never being able to see him anymore, him never hugging you to his chest anymore, no more running your fingers through his soft blonde locks, no more kissing as if you were both desperate for the love you never got to experience outside the bond the two of you shared, just crushed your very soul. You’d never be able to leave him. 

So when he came to your house in the middle of the night, urging you to pack your bags, you complied almost immediately. You were going to run away together. Away from his crazy brother and away from all the madness, all the secrecy. You could finally take the next step in your relationship, maybe even settle down together. It was a hectic night, but you fell asleep on the little boat he was using fairly quickly, completely ready for a new start. 

It took you a couple of days to arrive on the island. Rosinante had already picked out and prepared a little house. He had been planning this escape for months it seemed. He had explained very little on the way, being even more quiet than he usually was. He was probably just still very much on the lookout for danger. Even you knew that his brother’s influence was reaching pretty far, his network only growing every single day. 

The best moment came when the both of you finally went to sleep in the house. The comfort of an actual bed, the very first time you could actually sleep in the arms of your boyfriend, listening to the sound of his heartbeat and his soft breaths as you cuddled close, made you fall asleep almost instantly. You had never been happier in your life. 

So you were incredibly surprised to wake up without that presence. Had he gotten up earlier to do something? You listened if you could hear him stumbling around the house but to no avail. He could’ve easily used his devil fruit to sneak around quietly though, so you didn’t think too much of it as you got dressed and made your way downstairs. 

He was nowhere to be seen. Only a letter on the dinner table. You immediately recognized his clear, but messy handwriting. 

> _Dear y/n._
> 
> _I hope you can forgive me for doing this to you, but if you cannot, I will understand. I will never know, because you will never see me again. My brother was growing suspicious and I cannot let my cover be found out just yet._
> 
> _I moved you for your own safety. This is a nice island, nice people. I left you some money and food. Start a new life here. Do not seek me out. I beg of you. Our relationship was never meant to be. Besides, you could not love me if you knew all about me. Forget me, start anew. That’s going to make you truly happy._
> 
> _Burn this letter after reading, erase all traces and memories of me. It’s for the better._
> 
> _\- Rosi_

You read the letter over and over and over and over, crying harder every time more of its meaning got through to you. He left you. All alone, away from everything you knew and was never coming back. He never even said he loved you. Your heart was broken, crushed, the pieces shattered, and right now. It felt like it could never be fixed again. 

You managed to adapt to life on the island relatively well. Rosinante had not lied: it was a very nice and welcoming place. In no time you had a job in a small grocery store, helping the elderly couple that owned it with picking up the heavier supplies and selling stuff all around. It was a nice life, and you were generally well accepted in the community. The initial pain of your one true love leaving you behind had subsided, but his absence created a hole that you didn’t think was ever going to be filled again. 

There was not a day you didn’t think about him or the letter he had written. You had burned it, like he had instructed you, but not before memorizing it. Every night in bed, you were thinking about it. It was almost a year after he had left you, and you still did not find peace with this sudden departing. And when you finally managed to fall asleep, he was almost always there in your dreams. Most of the time they were actual dreams, of green grass fields, and cuddles and soft kisses stolen as the two of you lay on the floor (he tripped, you lay down next to him so he wouldn’t be alone). 

Sometimes they were nightmares though, and tonight was such a night. Burning buildings, dark clouds of smoke making your eyes tear up and your breaths heavy, your lover just out of reach as he left you behind. You, sitting on the ground, unable to move, unable to go after him, tears eventually falling from your eyes. This time around, rain was starting to fall, mixing with your tears as they slowly hit your face, creating even more smoke as the rain unsuccessfully tried to diminish the fires. 

You woke up with an actual wet face. It was raining outside, with pretty heavy winds, and you had forgotten to close your window before bed. You stood up to close the window when the very familiar scent of cigarette smoke hit your nose. You blinked a couple of times, your house was too far away from the village to smell anyone’s smoke, and it was literally the middle of the night. You looked through the open window and noticed a very familiar black feathery coat a step away from your front door.

You sprinted downstairs, not even sure what was happening. Maybe you were hallucinating, maybe even dreaming, but when you opened the door, your heart skipped a beat. There he was again, one finger to his lips, motioning for you to stay quiet. He had a sleeping child in his arms. You let him in, too confused to even speak if you wanted to.

You were not sure how to feel exactly. Your first instinct was joy. So happy that he came back, so happy to see him again, alive and well. But the more you thought about it, the more sad and angry you got about him leaving you behind in the first place. All the grief you went through, and only now you were healing again. You weren’t sure how much your heart could take still, and neither of you had spoken up yet. He put the child on your couch, placing his coat over it as a blanket and creating a silent bubble so the two of you could speak all you want without waking the little boy. 

_“Y/n… I…,”_ he started off, hesitant to continue, not sure if he could ever say something to make it up to you, _“I know I probably should’ve said something. But… it was for the best.”_  
He took a breath, wanting to continue, but it was then that your brain finally caught up on the situation and your bubble burst.   
“ _Should’ve said something? You lied to me, took me here, promised me love, a life together and then just abandoned me! Far away from my family, my friends, everyone and everything I knew, in the middle of nowhere, all by myself! I didn’t get to say goodbye and we barely spent time together.”_ Your voice broke halfway through the rant, and you were trying so hard not to cry as you spoke. 

He walked over to you, touching your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you, but you didn’t seem to respond to his touch like you used to. You sank to your knees crying, and continued speaking, although is was barely a whisper.

_“Why..? Why did this happen? Just tell me… why did you do this?”_ His heart was breaking at the sight of you like that.   
_“Because I love you y/n, always have and always will.”_ He took a deep breath, sitting down in front of you. Close enough to be reassuring in some kind of way, but not so close that it could possibly make you uncomfortable. 

_“My brother would have you killed. Your family too. I had to protect you. I thought, that if I just left without really saying anything, you could forget me and start a happy life. I did mean it when I said you’d be better of without me.”_

_“I was miserable Rosi. You made me think you never loved me… That hurt so much.”_  
 _“And I am so so so sorry for that… I’d get it if you’d never want to forgive me_.”   
You shook your head, leaping up a little so you could hug him, and he promptly fell over, having the general balance of an elephant on a unicycle, taking you to the floor with him, thankfully he served as a nice pillow. 

You sobbed as he rubbed your back, comforting circles as you repeated the same words over and over: _“Never leave again. Promise me. I love you.”_

He gets up a little, still holding you close to his chest, kissing the top of your head. 

_“I promise. I love you too.”_ You tilted up your head, and Rosi only had to dip down his for your lips to lock. The kiss was so much more intense than any kiss you had shared in the past. There was so much longing, loving, regret, and pure desperation. No fights for dominance, just your mouths fitting together perfectly as if it hadn’t been over a year. You were out of breath when he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours.   
  
_“There is a lot I still need to do. But I won’t leave without telling. I won’t lie about my feelings. And I promise I will always come back.”_


	9. Ace x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I have been in love with you for years   
> Character: Ace - Word count: 2k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final one for this event! I absolutely loved writing these so much!

The first time you were children. A marine ship had come into town, and curiosity had taken over: the vice-admiral leading the ship had brought with him two young boys, his grandsons, who seemed less than impressed with the trip their grandfather took them on. You loudly heard them declare something about pirates and trying to sneak away from their grandpa. And you, a child on the island often running away and hiding, knew just the places to get the boys to! Only the eldest saw your motions and ditched his younger brother without a trace of doubt. 

You learned his name was Ace, the younger brother’s name was Luffy. Ace cared about Luffy, but like many brothers, he didn’t always show. “Besides, he’s got grandpa looking after him.” The two of you (and sometimes the three of you) always ended up playing together on the island for hours on end, oftentimes either their grandpa or your parents looking for you around dinnertime. When they eventually left the island, you hugged him tightly, telling him to visit again if his grandpa would come to the island again. You even cried a little after the ship disappeared from the horizon. 

The second time was when Ace had just become a pirate. You were both just teenagers, just starting to figure out what you wanted in life, but he was already so strong, so determined. He was traveling island to island, trying to recruit people for his crew. When you recognized him, you spent multiple days catching up. But at the end of his visit, he wouldn’t take you along on his travels. “You’re too weak y/n, I wouldn’t want you getting hurt because of the pirate life”. 

You were incredibly hurt, more than you thought you’d be. You asked him if he’d by come again if he would take you along when you were stronger.   
“You’ll have to prove your strength y/n”, he said, “but if you are strong enough, I’ll take you along.” That was enough to set your heart ablaze, and you wished that the hug goodbye would never end. It did, unfortunately, but you did not cry as he left the island this time. You were determined to get stronger.

And thus you trained every single day, no matter how sore you were from the day before. And you did get stronger. Became skilled with many weapons, started learning Haki. You were contemplating leaving the island to go look for a devil fruit. But you couldn’t really leave now, not when Ace might come by again and take you along on his travels.

Years went by and you kept an eye on the newspapers and saw how he became more and more notorious. He and his Spade pirates were making a name for themselves. He’d eaten a devil fruit and had even refused a position as a shichibukai, and even though it made your heart swell with pride and even maybe even a little love, it also made you worried. You were strong, but not that strong, and it had been years now. Maybe he’d never return at all. 

The third time you met was after he’d already joined the Whitebeard pirates and you had started traveling on your own. Tired of waiting for him, and half-convinced he was not going to show up anymore, you were now going from island to island, combining low-level bounty hunting with each and every little job you could find in order to keep in shape and earn money to support your travels and upgrade your weapons. You were not sure what your long-term goals were exactly, maybe you wanted to join a pirate crew eventually, but for now, you settled for exploring the world. You had seen amazing things already and you were sure there were plenty of adventures still to come.

When you heard a ruckus outside, you were pretty sure another pirate crew was on its way to the bar where you were working at the moment. It was one of the biggest in town, and you had seen your fair share of pirates. You just hoped they weren’t the angry types of drunks. Not that you couldn’t handle them, they were just a way bigger pain to deal with. 

When the door opened, you looked up smiling, ready to greet the new guests, but fell immediately speechless when the first thing you saw was the freckled face of the man you had been waiting for at home. He was just as surprised to see you as you were to see him, and long, firm hugs were exchanged, with plenty of unnecessary comments from his crew. You provided him and his friends with drinks and spent the entire night almost neglecting other customers in order to catch up with Ace. 

He apologized for not coming to get you and explained how he had found this crew, or family, as he’d like to call them. He told you of his adventures so far, and you told him about yours. Yours weren’t nearly as impressive as his were, but he still listened to you intently, asking questions and praising your strength and skilled that you had honed over the years. You didn’t dare tell him it was all for him, in hopes he’d take you along after that. You didn’t get to explain too much, somewhere halfway through one of your stories his head suddenly drooped and he fell asleep right then and there. The crew laughed and explained to you that it was quite a common occurrence and to just wait it out. 

By the time he woke up, it was nearing the morning, everyone leaving so you could close the bar for the night. Ace apologized profusely, and you told him he could make it up to you by meeting you again the next day. His ears were turning red and he looked positively embarrassed, but he did say yes, avoiding any and all eye contact before he waved you goodbye and followed the rest of the crew back to the ship. 

The next day he met you at the back of the bar, and you took him to one of the more quiet places on the island, enjoying the view together. There were no awkward silences, conversation flowed so easily and it had been as if you were talking for years on end, not these random faithful encounters that made your heart flutter every single time. You were wondering if you should tell him how you feel, but now that you were on your own adventure, it would not be as easy to keep up a relationship as it would have been all those years ago. Besides, he had his own family now, no use in trying to work your way into his world, which was always so different from yours.

You were sitting together for a while when he suddenly stopped talking, his head falling onto your shoulder, and because you weren’t prepared and flinched when it happened, slipped onto your lap. He was fast asleep again, in a position that didn't really seem comfortable. You tried to gently shake him awake but to no avail. You tried to move his body as much as you could to make him at least a little bit more comfortable and made sure his neck wasn’t bent in a funny way that could potentially hurt him when he woke up. Not wanting to move now that he seemed relaxed, and softly snoring, you settled for raking your hands through his hair. Although he was sleeping soundly, Ace seemed to lean into your touch a little. 

When you grew tired of curling his locks around your fingers -you didn’t want to mess his hair up too badly-, you settled for counting his freckles, softly tracing those on his shoulders. You felt him shift a little and pulled your hand back when you looked down and saw his eyes were open, something in between a gentle smile and a full-on grin on his face, mixed in with some embarrassment, out of all times to fall asleep, this wasn’t the best possible moment. 

A few moments of slightly uncomfortable silence and some insanely intense eye contact later, Ace sat up straight again and was on his feet. You followed suit, walking back, it had become quite late and he didn’t want to worry his crewmates. You understood but felt the pang in your heart as he said goodbye. You pulled him in for a hug, which he returned. When you let go, he still held onto your arms, as if he wanted to say something more, the words ready to roll off his tongue. And yet he seemed to swallow them. You couldn’t get yourself to spill your feelings either, so heartfelt goodbyes were all that was exchanged that night. 

You regretted not saying or doing anything from that moment on. The next morning the big ship was nowhere to be seen, and you had no idea when you’d ever see him again. With both of you actively traveling, the possibility of you running into each other again was insanely small. But you moved on nonetheless. 

The fourth and final time was when Ace was solo traveling as well, and you did not recognize him as you were sprinting to get the final spot in an overcrowded bar. You jumped onto the barstool only to bump right into a muscular chest who’d been just a little faster to claim that final spot for some drinks and dinner. You cursed loudly and were surprised when you heard someone call out your name. Ace. 

He quickly offered you the spot, and another evening of catching up ensued, and he told you all about how he was going after someone from his division that had killed another of his family. You listened intently as you saw the pain and guilt on his face when he blamed himself for not being able to catch this man. Your heart made all sorts of jumps when he placed his hand on yours and told you not to worry. You made up your mind right then and there. 

_“I want to come along with you”  
“y/n… I don’t think..” _  
“I won’t get in your way, I won’t fight if you tell me not to, and even if you say no, I’ll just be happening to travel in the same direction as you are.” You shrugged and he couldn’t help but laugh at that statement.   
_“Don’t you have your own adventures to live?”  
“Oh Ace, I initially traveled to seek you out.”_ His smile faded as he looked at you confused.   
_“I have been in love with you for years now. Please take me along, I cannot take another goodbye.”_  
His mouth opened and closed a few times to say something, his brain obviously not catching up with what you had just said, and you made the bold move of leaning forward and softly pressing your lips to his in order to put some action behind your words. You were careful though, so he could still reject them in case you had completely misread the situation. 

You had not: once he got over the initial shock of the situation, he wrapped one arm around your waist, the other sneaking to the back of your head so he could deepen the kiss. You only pulled back when the bartender made a clicking noise, not the best place to share an intense kiss while other people were just trying to enjoy their meal. You both were blushing as you looked in each other’s eyes. 

_“I thought I’d never get you to travel along with me. I love you y/n. Always have, for all these y-”_  
His head slumped forward and you managed to catch it right in time before it landed in his plate. You giggled. Maybe it would be a good idea that someone came along on his travels. 


End file.
